


A conversation

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Rayllum (Mentioned), Recap!, gren might be biesxual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: After the battle, Amaya and Gren fill each other in on what happened while the other was away.(this was my first ever post, please be gentle with it)
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A conversation

A CONVERSATION (AKA A RECAP)  
(Everything was in sign language; it was just easier to write as a spoken conversation.)

“Tell me everything.” Gren begged. “Please, please, please, I need to know.”  
“Now, Gren, begging doesn’t become of you.” Amaya playfully chided. “Besides, what happened when I was still stationed at the Breach before you joined me?”  
“No, your story is better.” Gren said, deflecting the question.  
“So, if it’s better, shouldn’t we save the best for last?”

“You’re right.” Gren conceded. “Okay, so I was locked up in Viren’s prison for at least a 1 week. So was an elven assassin. Male, good looking, pointy horns. He had these purple tattoos running down his face and nose. They extended across his arms and chest as well.”  
Amaya’s eyebrows raised as she listened to her commander describe how attractive the Moonshadow elf was. 

“And, I tried to make conversation, and he got real annoyed at me. He would almost never talk and only sigh once or twice. It was strange, and he took ‘silent but deadly’ to a whole ‘nother level. When he was in the mood to talk, he would only answer in one word or less.”  
“Less?” Amaya questioned.

“Yeah. He either nodded or shook his head or some other nonverbal body communication. Anyway, he the only thing he did talk about was his family. Turns out he’s the foster father of Callum’s new girlfriend. And the leader of his assassin troupe. He’s got a husband who is an inventor and made all the equipment and weapons for the Moonshadow village. His face always lit up when talking about his family.

“One day, Viren”-the sign that Amaya and Gren and everyone else used at this point for Viren was “Snake”- “walked into the chamber holding some delicious rare, Xadian fruits. Oranges, different from what we have over here. Something reminiscent of blueberries and persimmons. Anyway, that’s not as important. A few minutes later, after he visited Runaan- that’s the assassin’s name- I heard a loud scream of horror and dread and saw Viren perform some terrible act of dark magic.”  
“Goddamn that bastard.” Amaya signed quickly.

“I didn’t know what was happening, but I never heard from him again. Later, Snake came and visited me, and he asked me why I was so ‘annoyingly cheerful’.”  
“What was your answer?”  
“’Why view myself as chained down, when I can be chained up?’ and then I gave him a thumbs up.” 

“Oh, Gren.”  
“Yeah, not my finest moment. So, a couple weeks passed, I was alone, and hurting and hungry and scared, but I kept a brave face on because that’s what you would’ve done.” He smiled at her and she gave him a side hug. “Then, a couple of guards came and rescued me from the dungeon, and I was free. I traveled to the Breach, and, well, you know this part.”

“You should keep the beard.” Amaya grinned. Her eyes playfully crinkled upwards in a familiar smile.  
“I’m thinking about it. I like stroking it and pretending I’m wise.” They laughed and sat together for a couple moments in silence before Gren asked for Amaya’s story.  
“You heard my part, your turn.” He playfully demanded.

“I went up to the area where I tried to set off the explosives. I saw Janai up there, and we fought, and she killed my horse. I liked that horse. I used her own Sunforge Blade to detonate the barrel and as it exploded, I lost sight of her in the cloud of dust. I saw she was hanging from the ledge into the lava. I could’ve kicked her hand down, and for half a second, I thought about it. I pulled her up, and elven guards surrounded me, so I surrendered. My mission was done, in my eyes. I set off the Breach and made sure you were safe.

“Janai took me prisoner, and she took my armor, sword, and shield and stuck me in a Ring of Literal Fire. It was excruciatingly hot, and I remember being dehydrated and miserable. I guess that was the point. I lost track of time, but one day Janai came down the stairs that led to my little prison and she and Kazi- you remember the nerdy little elven translator- tried their hands at interrogating me. I gave ‘em nothing.  
“I told Janai to shove her sword up her ass, I was so frustrated.” 

“You didn’t, ‘Maya!” Ever the diplomat, Gren was horrified.  
“You probably wouldn’t like what I did to the Queen.”  
“Continue.”

“She took me to the Queen of the Sunfire Kingdom, who I later found out was Janai’s sister, and when the Queen got in my face, I might have spit in her general direction.”

“Amaya. No. You can’t do that.”  
“Well, I did. And I regret it.” 

“You do?” Gren was confused.  
“Well, not at the time, but now, yes.” Amaya clarified a little guilt showing on her face.  
“Anyway, the Queen stuck a really, really bright light in my face, which was uncleverly named ‘The Light’ and I looked away from it at first, but Janai held my face and told me to look into the light. She said, ‘Look into the Light if you want to live.’ I looked. It was so bright, it wasn’t just bright, but it hurt. It probed my heart and my soul, and I broke down, crying because it was too much.” Amaya paused in the story and let out a slight hiccup.

“I couldn’t see, Gren! I was blind for a while, and it seemed like the longest days of my life. It hurt more emotionally than physically, but I had no idea what was going on. I didn’t know if the Queen would allow me to live. Metaphorically and literally, I was in the dark. I couldn’t do anything except cry.”  
“Soon, my vision healed, and with the help of a medic, I regained my sight. Every night, either Janai and Kazi or both, would visit me, try to interrogate me, and, uh some nights, Janai and I sparred.” She blushed as she revealed this piece of information.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Janai said she wanted to see how good of an opponent I was when she stopped cutting my damn swords in half and I wanted a fair fight. Also, pent up anger and frustration may have fueled my fight as well, but hey. She was really good, and every night after that we sparred. Hand-to-hand, which she won. Swords, non-glowy for her, it was a draw, but with my shield, I won all the bouts. I slept like a baby afterward, too.  
“On quiet nights, I would teach Janai a little sign. She seemed eager to learn and picked up on it remarkably well. I taught her some curse words, too.”  
“Course you did.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

She motioned that it was now his turn to fill in the blanks.

“King Ezran came back with Corvus and became the rightful ruler of Katolis. He was faced with a difficult decision whether to stay our troops or make them go to war. He chose peace. He let Viren’s children, Claudia and Soren go and he became a prisoner to let his own people be free. Viren bribed a guard to let him out, and he stole the crown and the troops and declared war on Xadia.”

“Soren freed Ezran and his little toad and met back up with Opeli, Corvus, and I and we met with a friend from the Xadian Moon Nexus. Her name was Lujanne and she had a mount for Ezran to travel to Xadia to join the prince and the elf.”

“We traveled with Viren because we were part of the army and we didn’t have much of a choice until Ezran told us that the men and women who wished not to fight could leave. I left, Corvus and Opeli left. Among us, Barius, Marcos and others dropped their swords and came with us. We left Katolis to find the young Queen of Duren and ask for her help in the coming war. She took some persuasion, but I used my diplomatic skills and won her over.”  
“You defected!” Amaya stated with pride in her voice.  
“Yeah.”  
“So, we allied with Duren, and came to the Storm Spire to help. Sorry we were late.” They chuckled at this last sentence, because although the Durenian army and the Broken Chain army helped immensely, they still were very late.  
“Viren came to Xadia, seeking passage through Lux Aurea for his army.” Amaya picked up the story. “Obviously, the Queen didn’t buy it and subjugated him to the Light. For a moment I felt sorry for him, but that quickly went away. This… thing, came out of Viren and it took over another elf. At first it looked like a disgusting caterpillar worm thing with pincers and claws and it was purple but turned into what looked like an image of an ancient Startouch elf.

“This thing stole the Primal Source of the Sun and it infused the Light staff with darkness. When the Startouch walked away from the body it was inhabiting, the elf fell to the ground and died. It touched the chin of the Queen, and a moment later, she dissipated into thin air. It was horrifying.”

“Upon seeing this, Janai screamed and turned on her heat being mode and I reached out and grabbed her. Her skin burned my glove and my hand, but I held on. I had to make sure she understood not to go after Viren. While I couldn’t hear it, I felt her sobbing into me.”  
“By the Orphan Queen, that’s awful.” Gren shuddered.

“As we rode out on the Twin Tailed Inferno Tooth Tiger, which really is a long name for it, – “  
“What would you call it?” Gren challenged.  
“Fire kitty.” Amaya shrugged. 

“Anyway, we rode out on the flying cat and we crossed Xadia in a few days. Crossing the Spire was kind of hard, but I was up for the challenge. Janai and I raced up, only to stop halfway because we couldn’t breathe. I think I might’ve passed out. But an elven mage that accompanied us drew a rune, and suddenly we could breathe again. The weird thing was, I could breathe even better than before. The air was fresher and cleaner.”  
“We got up to the top of the mountain and I met my nephews and the elf girl, and Callum quickly explained that she was good. So, that’s fine now, I guess. I still have to talk with the boy.” 

“We fought a hard battle, and on the verge of losing, but then you guys showed up. Damn, that little kid sure can shoot.”  
“Amaya, that little kid is the Queen. Have some propriety.” Gren chided. Amaya was never that great at being diplomatic.  
“So, you and Janai?” Gren asked.  
“That’s a conversation for a different time.” Amaya laughed and rested her head on Gren, and they sat there, watching the beautiful sunset beyond the pink and orange clouds.


End file.
